Dragon Gate
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: A Legend of SpyroStargate crossover. SG1 goes to visit a new planet, only to discover that is inhabited by talking dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Malefor was defeated. The world was saved. And two young dragons, having just escaped the fires at the center of the planet, were now sitting side by side on a small hill in a beautiful meadow.

Spyro and Cynder looked out at the world in amazement, hardly able to tell that not half an hour ago it was literally falling apart. But Spyro was able to pull it back together.

"You did it!" said Cynder happily.

"No," said Spyro. "_We_ did it. I couldn't have done it without you, Cynder."

Cynder smiled. Spyro loved to see her smile. To him, she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

Then Spyro remembered something that had been on his mind since he was pulling the world back together. He thought he had heard Cynder say something to him down there, and he wanted to know for sure.

"Cynder?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Down in the planets core, I though I heard you say something, but I'm not sure if I heard you correctly over all the noise."

Cynder's eye's widened. Spyro continued.

"I though you said… that you loved me," he said.

Cynder was blushing. She was so nervous. She did love Spyro. She had been attracted to him since he had first released her from Malefor's control, and she had had romantic feelings for him since he had gone to rescue her from Gaul. He had done so much for her, believed in her even when it seemed nobody else did, showed her kindness even after all she had done. To her, he was like her knight in shining armor, strong, handsome, brave, and true. _'I have to tell him_,' she thought. '_But what if he doesn't feel the same way?_'

Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "I did, Spyro. I love you. I deeply, truly love you." Cynder waited anxiously for a response.

Spyro was overjoyed. '_She loves me!_' he thought excitedly.

"I love you to, Cynder," he said at once. "I've been in love with you for a long time."

Cynder beamed. "You have?"

"Yes."

Cynder leaned forward and nuzzled Spyro's neck. Spyro nuzzled her back. They were nuzzling for a couple minutes before Spyro said, "We should probably get back to the others. The elders are probably wondering if we're still alive and I'm sure Sparx is worrying himself to death.

Cynder chuckled. "Yeah, lets go," she said.

They took off flying across over the meadow, happily playing in the air as they went. (AKA, the last scene in Dawn of the Dragon.)


	2. Chapter 2

**I went back and made a few changes to this chapter and chapter three due to people's complaints about them not sending a MALP through first.**

A few years later, Spyro and Cynder were together at the dragon temple, which had been repaired since its attack by the apes.

Spyro and Cynder had grown up a lot since they defeated Malefor. Both were now almost as big as the elders. Spyro was now well-built and masculine like Ignitus had been, while Cynder was more slender and feminine. Cynder was slightly longer than Spyro, because she had a slightly longer neck and tail, but Spyro was slightly bigger than her.

Spyro and Cynder had become mates, nested, and Cynder had laid a clutch of three eggs, one dark red, one light purple, and one dark purple, there in the temple.

Cynder walked into the egg room. Her and Spyro's eggs were on one of the soft straw covered tables, along with all the other eggs other female dragons had come to the temple to lay. She walked over to that table and looked down proudly at her eggs.

She smiled. She was truly looking forward to being a mother. The though of seeing her children's faces for the first time when they poked their little heads out of their eggs made her feel all warm inside.

"I though you'd be in here," said a voice behind her.

Cynder turned her neck around. Spyro was walking over to her.

"I just can't stay away from them," said Cynder as Spyro came up beside her. "Aren't they beautiful, Spyro?"

"They certainly are," said Spyro, nuzzling her lovingly. "And I couldn't be happier."

They stayed there for a few minutes. Then Spyro said, "Come on, honey. The eggs will be fine. Lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

The two dragons walked out of the room. When they entered the main chamber of the temple, they found Flame and Ember, two other parents-to-be who had come to the temple to nest.

"Hello, Flame. Hello Ember," said Spyro. Then he and Cynder saw they were looking at something over in a corner. They looked at what they were looking at. It was some sort of metal thing on wheels. "What's that thing?" he asked.

"We don't know," said Flame. "We were just heading out to get something to eat when we found it there."

"It look's really strange," said Ember.

Suddenly they heard a strange noise on their right. Looking to their right, they saw a large ring shaped statue standing near a wall begin to spin. Then it stopped and one of the symbols on the ring began to glow. Then the ring started spinning again.

"What is that thing?" asked Cynder.

"I have no idea," said Spyro. "I think we should get the guardians."


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Sam, and Cam were standing at the foot of the stargate at the S.G.C., waiting for it to finish dialing a new gate address. They were packed up and ready to go explore a new planet. The MALP they had sent through earlier had confirmed the planet was inhabitable.

"I wonder what treasures this planet will hold," said Vala.

Daniel shook his head. Typical Vala. "Remember, Vala, this is an exploration mission. Were going to see what's out there and try to make friends with the natives."

"And I don't think the natives, whoever they are, would like it if you try to take their valuables," said Sam.

"Of course, I'm not going to steel anything," retorted Vala. "Those days are long behind me."

"Indeed," said Teal'c in his low voice.

"Walter, hit it," shouted Cam.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Terrador as he, Volteer, and Cyril hurried into the room.

Spyro pointed to the ring. "That statue over there just started spinning on its own. Do you know why it's doing that?"

The three guardians looked at each other, clueless. "I don't know," said Cyril. "It's never done that before."

The ring stopped again on another symbol, which lit up like magic. Then it started spinning again.

"It's done that six times now," said Flame.

"We're just going to have to wait and see what happens," said Terrador. "I don't know what else we can do."

The ring stopped spinning again and a seventh symbol lit up. Suddenly a burst of blue energy burst out of the ring towards them. The seven dragons in the room backed up in surprise. The blue burst then sucked itself back in. Now there was like a puddle of blue energy inside the ring, rippling across the surface like water.

"By the ancestors!" said Volteer.

Suddenly something emerged through the puddle in the ring. Five strange creatures suddenly emerged from the ring. The creatures were not that big, a foot or two shorter than a cheetah warrior. They war strange garments, and carried even stranger items. They were like nothing the dragons had ever seen before.

The creatures stopped dead in their tracks the moment they saw the dragons.

"What the hell," said one of them. He appeared to be a male, and the leader.

From the expressions on their faces, Spyro guessed the creatures were frightened. This was confirmed when the blue puddle behind them suddenly vanished and all but a tall, dark skinned one jumped at the noise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, not what I was expecting," said Daniel as they backed up as far away from the dragons as possible.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" said Vala.

"Nobody make any sudden movements," said Cam as he raised his automatic rifle. "Maybe their vision is based on movement."

Suddenly one of the creatures spoke. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking, who and what are you?" asked Volteer.

Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Sam, and Cam stared with their jaws dropped at the beasts.

"Did that dragon just speak?" said Cam.

"Indeed I did," said Volteer.

"That dragon just spoke," said Sam.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

Cam lowered his riffle and motioned to the others to stay calm. Seeing that these dragons or what ever they were were sentient, he hoped they might also be friendly, or at least wouldn't try to eat them. He turned to the dragons. "I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell. These are my team members. We're humans. We come from a distant planet called Earth."

A red dragon spoke. "How did you? What was? What is that thing?" asked Flame.

Daniel figured he was talking about the stargate. _They must not know what it is_, he thought. He pointed at it. "This… this is a stargate. It's a device that we use to travel from one planet to another. It creates a wormhole, a sort of tunnel through space, that connects one stargate to another. There are billions of these devices throughout the universe."

The dragons looked at one another in amazment at what they had just heard.

"Excuse me," said Vala. "Um, you're not going to… eat us, are you?"

The dragons appeared surprised by her question. Although none of the SG-1 members could be sure because they had no experience with dragon facial expressions.

"Of course we're not going to eat you," said Cyril. "That would be barbaric."

SG-1 sighed with relief.

"Why have you come here?" asked Spyro, still skeptical about the whole "from another world" thing.

"We're explorers," said Sam. "Our job is to explore distant worlds, meet new cultures, make discoveries…"

"And boldly go where no man has gone before," said Cam with a grin.

"Yeah," said Sam, slightly rolling her eyes.

Daniel spoke up. "Look, I'm sure you must have a lot of questions for us, and we have a lot of questions for you as well. Maybe if we could…"

"Yes, of coarse," said Terrador. "Come make yourselves at home. You are our guests."

"Thank you," said Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Sam, and Cam walked further into the room away from the stargate, no longer feeling threatened by the large winged lizards before them.

"My name is Terrador," said the large green dragon. "And these are my fellow guardians, Volteer and Cyril. And they," he gestured to the four younger dragons, "are Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember."

"I'm Daniel Jackson… uh… Daniel. And this is Sam, Teal'c, Vala, and you already know Colonel Mitchell."

"You can just call me Cam," he said.

"Pleased to meet you all," said Cynder.

"Come," said Terrador. "Would you like us to show you around, or would you like to have something to eat first. You must be hungry after your journey."

"Oh, thank you, but were really not that hungry," said Daniel. "Actually, the journey through the stargate is really quite fast…"

"We would really like it if you showed us around," interrupted Sam.

"Follow me," said Terrador. The SG-1 members walked with Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer down a corridor, leaving Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember alone.

"So are we gonna go get something to eat, or what?" asked Flame.

"Flame, we just met aliens!" said Spyro. "How can you be thinking about food?"

"I'm hungry," he said plainly.

"You guy's go ahead and eat if you want. I'll eat later." Spyro turned and hurried after the elders and SG-1.

SG-1 was shown around the whole dragon temple, dragon and human alike asking and answering questions as they went. Daniel was most interested in their library and asked to stay there to do some research. Cyril stayed with Daniel in the library while the rest continued on their tour.

After they had seen the whole temple, Sam, Cam, Teal'c, and Vala sat down outside on a balcony with a bowl of fruit the dragons had left for them.

"This place is incredible," said Sam.

"I know," said Vala. "Talking dragons. It's like walking into a fairytail."

"Well, not just that," said Sam. "From what we've heard, this planet is home to several different sentient races that all seem to have evolved here simultaneously. They said that there are a races similar to cheetahs, moles, apes…"

"And don't forget the talking dragonflies," said Cam.

"Yeah," said Sam. "It's amazing how so many different sentient species can coexist together on the same planet."

"They mentioned something about a dragon city. I think we should check that place out," said Cam.

"I agree," said Sam. "I wonder how far it is?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, Daniel was busy looking through books and scrolls, researching the dragon's history, while Cyril observed and helped translate.

"Are you finding everything alright?" asked the ice dragon.

Daniel looked up at him. "Oh, yes, thank you," said Daniel as he closed another book and set it aside. He moved another book in front of him, with some difficulty seeing as the books were so big, and opened it up. His eyes widened at the words he saw. It was a different from the previous books he had looked at, and it was a language he knew all too well.

"My god," he said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Cyril.

Daniel picked up the book and started running out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Cyril.

"I'm sorry," said Daniel. "My friends have to see this."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you think of them?" Cynder asked Spyro while they and Flame and Ember were talking later outside the temple.

Spyro shrugged. "They seem friendly enough," he said. "They ask a lot of questions."

"So that ring thingy. What did they call it? A space-gate?" asked Flame.

"Stargate," corrected Spyro.

"Yeah, that. Do you think that thing could work for us? Could we travel to other worlds with that thing?"

"Maybe," said Spyro. "But first we'll have to figure out how it works."

"Why go to another world when we've got a perfectly nice one right here?" said Ember.

"For the sake of knowledge," said Cynder. "To explore and learn like those aliens do."

"Cynder's right," said Spyro. "This could be the most important discovery in our history. Who knows what's out there? We have to use it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Flame.

* * *

"You know, Teal'c, that big green dragon… what's his name… Terrador, he kind of sounds like you?" said Cam, back at the temple.

"Really?" asked Teal'c.

"You know, I kind of noticed that to," said Vala as she took a bit of fruit.

"I had not noticed," said Teal'c.

Suddenly Daniel ran onto the balcony with a large book in his arms. He looked out of breath. Cyril followed after him.

"Guy's, I have something here you have to see," Daniel said as he came up to them. He set the book down and opened it up for them. They all immediately recognized the language as had Daniel.

"That's Goa'uld," gasped Sam.

"What the hell," cursed Cam.

"Is there a problem?" asked Cyril.

"There could be," said Cam.

"Daniel, have you translated it," asked Sam.

"I skimmed it a little when I saw what it was," said Daniel. "It say's something about a dragon named Malefor."

"Malefor?" said Teal'c. "You're sure that was the name, doctor Jackson?"

"Positive," said Daniel. "Why?"

"There was once a Goa'uld system lord by that name. His reign did not last for very long as the other system lords turned on him and he was defeated. He fled for his life, and has never been heard from since."

"You don't think…" began Vala.

"Excuse me," said Sam to Cyril. "Do you know anything about a dragon named Malefor?"

Cyril's eye's widened. "Do I know him? Malefor was the greatest enemy the world has ever known. Not long ago we were at war with him. Although we had strength in numbers, Malefor's powers were just too great. His goal was to destroy the entire world."

"Well obviously he didn't," said Daniel. "So what happened to him?"

"He is dead. Spyro and Cynder were able to defeat him in battle and repair the damage he had done. Our world has been at piece ever since."

The team looked at each other.

"Just tell us one thing," said Cam to Cyril. "Did he have glowing yellow eyes and talk in a deep over the top bad guy voice?"

Cyril narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"You think it's him?" asked Vala.

"It's quite possible," said Teal'c.

"But the Goa'uld were conquerors," said Sam. "Why would he want to destroy the planet he's living on?"

"Maybe he had a means of escape," said Vala.

"Or perhaps he was insane," said Teal'c, "from prolonged use of the sarcophagus."

"Well, either way, I suppose it doesn't really matter now," said Cam. "Like he said, he's dead, right."

"Still, we should report this back to General Landry," said Sam.

They got up and headed back to the Stargate.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the gate room, Terrador and Volteer were already there, looking at the Stargate. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember also walked in at that moment.

"We're going to dial home and send our people a message," said Cam.

"Excellent," said Volteer. "Now we'll get to see how this device actually works."

Cam looked around for the DHD, but he didn't see it.

"Where's the DHD," asked Cam.

"What?" asked Daniel as he started working with the communication equipment on the MALP.

"Where's the DHD," asked Cam again.

They all looked around, but they didn't see the dial-home device anywhere.

"What is it that you are looking for?" asked Cyril.

"It's a device," said Daniel. "It's about this big," he said while showing its height with his hand, "shaped kind of like a pedestal, it has button's, and it's what we use to work the stargate."

The three elder dragons looked at each other and Terrador said, "We know nothing about any such device."

"We'll, don't worry, Daniel, we can just use you're laptop and the portable naquada generator to work the gate," said Sam.

"Right," said Daniel. He looked in his case for his laptop, but it wasn't in there. "My laptops gone," he said, getting frustrated.

"You didn't bring it?" asked Sam.

"I thought it was in here."

"Oh," said Vala suddenly, like she had something to say.

"Yes, Vala," said Daniel.

"I may have… borrowed your laptop last night… to shop for shoes online," she said sheepishly.

They stared at her in almost disbelief.

"I was gonna put it back," she said.

"VALA!" said Daniel, now frustrated.

"Sorry," she said.

"Excuse me, but might I inquire as to what the problem seems to be?" asked Volteer.

"There's a device that we need to work a stargate," said Sam. "Without it or something like it, we can't turn on the stargate."

"But the stargate was on before," said Spyro. "How did you turn it on then?"

"Well, you see, we used the dialing computer on our end… with our stargate on Earth," said Cam. "But without one here, we can't turn it on from this end."

"Well, maybe your people will turn it back on from your world," said Cynder.

"It doesn't work like that," said Daniel. "Worm holes only travel one direction at a time. Even if they activate the stargate on their end, the only way anything will be able to travel is from there to here. So, you see we need to activate the stargate from here in order to go home. You understand?"

"I think so," said Spyro.

"So, we have to find that DHD," said Cam.

"If it even still exists," said Teal'c.

"We could wait for the Odyssey or the Tok'ra to eventually come pick us up," suggested Vala.

"Or we could get this stargate working and get home a lot quicker," said Sam.

Daniel turned to the dragons. "Can you tell us how the stargate came here? Was it ever anywhere else?"

"It's been here for as long as I can remember," said Terrador.

"Perhaps there might be something about it written in our records in the library," said Cyril.

"Okay," said Daniel. "I'm gonna go back to the library and see what I can find. Vala, you come to. You can help."

"In the mean time, we'll look around the temple, see if it might be here," said Cam.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours passed before they all met back up again in the library. The team had not found a thing around the temple that would help them dial the Stargate. Fortunately, Daniel and Vala had.

"It wasn't easy," said Daniel, "but this book says that the stargate was originally found near a city on this planet called Warfang."

"The Dragon City!" said Spyro.

"You think the DHD is still there?" asked Sam.

"Lets hope so," said Daniel.

"We can get you there," said Spyro. "Climb on our backs. We'll fly you there."

"On your backs?" said Vala, a touch of reluctance and fear in her voice.

"You're not scared, are you?" asked Cynder with a grin.

"Yeah, Vala?" said Cam, grinning.

"Of course not," Vala huffed. "_Scared_."

"Don't worry," said Ember. "Nothing bad will happen."

They all climbed on the dragon's backs. Daniel was on Spyro's back, Vala was on Cynder's back, Sam was on Ember's back, Cam was on Flames back, and Teal'c was on Terrador's back. Volteer and Cyril were staying behind at the temple.

"Ready?" asked Terrador.

"All set," said Sam. They all said they were ready.

"I'm ready," said Vala. "Just please don't take off too…" suddenly Cynder leaped off the ground and bolted up into the sky with a flap of her wings, "FAAAAST!"

All the dragons took off into the sky and began heading towards Warfang.


	9. Chapter 9

As the gang traveled in the sky, night began to fall. The dragons had informed them that it would take them over a day to reach the dragon city.

"We should find a place to camp for the night," shouted Cam over the wind.

"I agree," said Terrador.

They found a suitable landing site in the forest and flew down and landed there. The dragons watched while the Humans set up some tents and handled some strange equipment.

"What are you doing?" Flame asked as he looked down at Sam.

"Making our dinner," said Sam. She was using a portable mini-cooking tray to heat up some rations.

"That doesn't look much like food to me?" said Flame.

"Well, its food for us," said Sam.

"Suit yourself," said Flame, walking away from her. "I'm going hunting for some real food."

"Right behind you," said Spyro. He, Cynder, and Ember went with Flame to kill a _proper_ meal. Terrador stayed behind.

"You're not going, green guy?" asked Cam.

"My name is Terrador," said Terrador, "And no, I will stay here and protect you all."

"Thank you, but we are capable of taking care of ourselves," said Sam.

"This world can be very dangerous," said Terrador.

"We have been to many dangerous worlds in the past," said Teal'c. "We do not require you're protection."

"Very well," said Terrador. "Then I shall hunt." With that, he flapped his wings and flew off.

Daniel looked at the others. "You think we may have offended him a little?"

Vala looked up from the tent she was pitching. "How so?"

"He was offering us protection and we pretty much told him we didn't want it?"

"We were just saying we could take care of ourselves," said Cam.

"Well, to his perspective, he probable sees us as being so small," said Sam. "They probably all do."

"Well, we'll just have to show them that big things come in small packages," said Cam.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

Hours passed. The dragons came back with their kill, two large, strange sheep like creatures, and ate them while the Humans ate their meal. After that, they went to sleep while agreeing to take turns keeping watch. Teal'c and Terrador took the first watch.

After about an hour, the two suddenly heard something in the bushes. Teal'c raised his machine gun at the ready. He and Terrador kept quiet. They heard more noise, and then several horrible creatures came out of the darkness and towards them. They looked like mushrooms, but with spider like bodies.

"Bulb Spiders!" shouted Terrador, waking up everyone in the camp. Teal'c opened fire on the creatures, filling one up with lead before it fell to the ground twitching, but more just kept coming. Everyone else was soon on their feet and defending the camp to.

The humans fired at the large spider creatures with their guns while the dragons attacked them with their claws, fangs, and breath attacks. The humans had to be carful not to hit one of the dragons while shooting.

Soon the Bulb Spiders apparently had enough because they scurried away into the forest. Their dead littered the ground around the campsite.

"What were those things?" asked Vala.

"Bulb Spiders," said Spyro. "And they are nothing compared to a lot of the other dangers in this world."

Terrador looked at the Humans. "It seems you _are_ capable of defending your selves. You Humans are obviously much more than you appear."

Teal'c nodded to him.

"Lets get back to sleep, people," said Cam. "I'll take next watch."

"So will I," said Spyro, relieving Terrador from his post. The rest of the group went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning they packed up the camp and continued flying towards Warfang.

After a few hours, the dragons said they had Warfang in their sights. Using binoculars, Cam was able to see it as well in the distance. It wasn't long before they were practicly right over top of it.

"Okay, don't land just yet," said Daniel. The book said that the stargate was outside the city. So look for anyplace that looks like a stargate was once there."

All the dragons looked at him.

"How the heck are we supposed to know…" began Flame.

"Don't worry, we know what we're looking for," said Daniel.

"A stargate usually sits atop a stone platform with stairs leading up to it," said Sam. "The DHD is usually right in front of it."

They circled around for a few minutes before Vala spotted something. They few down closer to see it better. It appeared to be the top of some thing made of stone sticking up out of the ground, vines covering most of it.

"That might be it," said Cam.

They landed around it and began checking it out.

"This is definitely a stargate platform," said Teal'c as they moved some of the vines away.

"Most of it's underground," said Sam.

"I'm guessing the DHD is to," said Cam.

"Better break out the shovels."

They began digging around the area.

"Let us help," said Terrador. He and the other dragons began using their claws to dig around in the ground. With their help, the work went a lot faster.

After a little while, two riders atop two strange equine-like creatures came riding out of the city towards them. Everyone stopped digging as they came up to them.

'_I wonder who they are,_' thought Daniel.

The riders came to a stop and dismounted their steeds. They were anthro cheetahs. Apparently the dragons recognized them though.

"Hunter! Chief Prowlus!" said Spyro happily. It was the cheetah warriors.

"Welcome, friends," said Hunter. "Who are these strangers?" He was talking about the Humans.

So they explained who the SG-1 team was and where they were from and introduced themselves. They told them about the stargate.

"Incredible," said Hunter, clearly facinated.

"Why are you digging here?" asked Prowlus.

"We're looking for the DHD, the device we use to work the stargate," explained Daniel.

"Allow us to assist you," said Hunter. He and Prowlus joined the humans and the dragons in the dig.

After about an hour, Ember spoke. "I think I've found it!" she said. They all rushed over to where she was. The top of some device was sticking up out of the ground. It had two circles of buttons with symbols on them. The humans all recognized it. It was the DHD.

"That's it!" said Sam. They all hurried over to it and began rubbing the dirt off it. "It looks intact. Lets get it back to the stargate."

"We're coming to," said Prowlus. "I am interested to see how this stargate works first hand."

They got back on the dragons, Prowlus joining Vala on Cynder, and Hunter joining Daniel on Spyro. Terrador picked the DHD up in his claws and then they flew up into the air back towards the Dragon Temple.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, they made it back to the Dragon Temple. Cyril and Volteer were outside waiting for them.

"Welcome back," said Cyril.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Volteer.

Everyone climbed down off of the dragons' backs. Terrador held up the DHD for them to see. "This strange device is apparently what operates the stargate."

"Lets get it inside," said Sam.

Then Cyril and Volteer noticed Hunter and Chief Prowlus with them. "Hunter, Prowlus, we were not expecting you. What brings you to the Dragon Temple?"

"The stargate," said Prowlus. "I would much like to see how this device works."

"As do we all, I am sure," said Hunter.

Terrador carried the DHD into the main chamber of the temple where the stargate was. Then dragons and cheetahs watched as the humans hooked up the DHD to the stargate.

They were all very excited. Once this device was working, they would be able to explore other worlds and civilizations.

"Okay," said Daniel. "It should work now."

"Dial it up," said Cam.

Daniel was about to start dialing Earth when suddenly Prowlus said, "I think not."

They all looked at him. He was standing off to the side from everyone. Then he raised his left hand and they all got a glimpse of what he was suddenly wearing on it. A Goa'uld hand device. Before any of them could react, he shot a powerful kinetic blast from the hand device at them, sending all of them, even the big dragons, flying backwards into the wall. They landed on the floor, groaning, all of them hurt from being tossed with such force. They looked up Prowlus, and suddenly his eyes glowed yellow.

"It can't be," said Sam.

Prowlus smiled evilly, and spoke in a deep Goa'uld voice, "Oh, but it can."

Spyro tried to get up to attack Prowlus, but Prowlus pointed his hand device at him again and he was pressed back against the wall. '_Why is he doing this?_' thought Spyro. '_I thought he was our friend._'

"Who are you?" asked Daniel.

"Allow me to introduce my self, Tau'ri," said Prowlus, still speaking in the deep voice. "I am Malefor."

Cynder growled with rage and tried to attack him, but like Spyro, she was pinned back against the wall by some invisible force.

"Malefor!" growled Spyro angrily. "But you're dead. I watched you die."

"You watched my host be dragged down into the core by your ascended ancestors. But I escaped out the back of his neck just in time to save myself."

"What are talking about?" demanded Spyro.

Cam spoke. "He's a Goa'uld. In their natural form they are nothing but little eel like creatures that can crawl into the back of someone's neck and take control of their body."

"The Tau'ri is correct," said Malefor.

"So it is true," said Teal'c. "You did survive the banishment from the other System Lords."

"Barely," said Malefor. "I escaped to this world where the Empre had not yet reached. I took a new host. A young, powerful, purple dragon that was raised to be the savior of this world. I had never encountered such a powerful specimen in all my life. Using the powers of his body, I instead decided to destroy this world, and begin a new one in my design. A new world to begin my new Goa'uld Empire."

Hunter and all the dragons were silent as they took in this information. The purple dragon Malefor had been possessing may have been innocent after all. It was this… alien… who had caused all that death and chaos.

Malefor continued. "But since that plan failed, thank you for finding the stargate for me. Now I will leave this world and retake my rightful place as ruler of the Goa'uld Empire."

"Well, we have news for you, buddy," said Cam. "The Goa'uld Empire is finished. Gone. Pretty much all of the system lords are dead. They are no longer any power in the galaxy."

Malefor narrowed his eyes. "You lie."

"It is true," said Teal'c. "Thanks to the combined efforts of the Tau'ri, Tok'ra, free Jaffa, and Asgard, the Goa'uld are all but extinguished."

Malefor growled for a few seconds, but then smiled. "It makes no difference to me. If the system lords are gone, that makes me to most powerful Goa'uld in the universe." He walked over to the DHD and started punching in a gate address. The stargate began to spin.

Everyone managed to get to their feet and tried to attack him, but Malefor simply raised his hand device and sent them flying back into the wall again. Cam raised his machine gun and fired at the Goa'uld, but Malefor quickly activated an energy shield around him, which deflected all the bullets.

Malefor finished putting in the address and a burst of light blue energy came out of the stargate before it settled back into the puddle like event horizon. Malefor ran towards the stargate.

Before he could reach it, however, Hunter quickly put an arrow in his bow and shot it at the escaping Malefor. The arrow hit Malefor right in the back, who screamed in pain just before he stumbled forward and disappeared into the stargate.

Teal'c managed to get to his feet and run over towards the stargate, but before he could reach it, the gate deactivated and the event horizon disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone groaned as one by one they got up.

"Do you think you managed to kill him?" Cyril asked Hunter.

"I don't know," said Hunter. I did get him right in the back, but Chief Prowlus was a strong warrior."

"Plus, Goa'uld have enhanced healing capabilities," said Sam. "I'd say that chances he's dead are about fifty fifty."

"Did anyone get the gate address he used," asked Daniel.

Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all saying their goodbyes as Daniel put in the address for Earth.

"You have a working stargate now," said Daniel to the dragons. You can explore the galaxy now, if you want. Just… use caution. A lot of people out there aren't as friendly as us."

"Thank you for the addresses you gave us," said Terrador.

"We'll miss you all," said Ember.

"Hey, we'll keep in touch," said Cam. "And don't worry about Malefor. If he's still out there, we'll deal with him."

Vala went up behind Daniel and wrapped her arms around his neck seductively. "You know, Daniel, this wouldn't be such a bad planet to spend a nice vacation on, don't you think?"

"Uh… yeah," said Daniel, beginning to blush a little. He finished dialing the gate, and the wormhole formed.

The dragons and Hunter waved farewell as SG-1 walked into the stargate and disappeared. A few moments later, the stargate shut itself off again.

"What an interesting past few days this has been," said Volteer.

Suddenly, they all heard a strange mechanical wheezing sound coming from behind them. They looked and saw something slowly materializing into the room before their very eyes. What ever it was, it was blue and shaped like a box. When what ever it was finished materializing, they saw the words 'Police Box' written on it in bold white letters.

Suddenly, a door on the front of it opened up and a man in a trench coat looked out at them. His eyes widened when he saw them. "Oh, well we're either on the wrong planet or in the wrong time period, Donna," he said. Suddenly a red headed human woman appeared next to him at the door. She appeared terrified by what she saw outside.

"Who are you?" asked Flame.

"I'm the Doctor," said the man.

The End?


End file.
